1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in and/or with portable electronic devices and/or network-based devices capable of obtaining location and/or navigation information.
2. Information
Wireless communication systems are fast becoming one of the most prevalent technologies in the digital information arena. Satellite and cellular telephone services and other like wireless communication networks may already span the entire globe. Additionally, new wireless systems (e.g., networks) of various types and sizes are added each day to provide connectivity among a plethora of devices, both fixed and portable. Many of these wireless systems are coupled together through other communication systems and resources to promote even more communication and sharing of information.
Another popular and increasingly important wireless technology includes navigation systems and in particular satellite positioning systems (SPS) such as, for example, the global positioning system (GPS) and other like Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS). SPS enabled devices, for example, may receive wireless SPS signals that are transmitted by orbiting satellites of a GNSS and/or other terrestrial based transmitting devices. The received SPS signals may, for example, be processed to estimate a location, altitude, and/or speed of the SPS enabled device.
Some devices and systems combine communication and navigation systems and services together. Thus, for example, a cellular phone device may also take advantage of location and navigation information and/or services. One increasingly popular service in this respect is to provide navigation information to a user through a portable electronic device operating in either a stand-alone mode or with assistance from other network-based devices. Here, for example, a user may be provided with map or other like directional information to help a user to navigate to a particular location (e.g., an address).
Unfortunately, there may be times when it is difficult to determine a location of a device with enough precision to provide useful location and/or navigation information. For example, there may be times when SPS signal reception is inadequate. Consequently, for this and other reasons it may be beneficial to employ techniques that allow for location, navigation, and/or other like information and/or services to be provided to a user under certain circumstances.